1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an online coaching method and the like to control communication using a communication screen between a trainer and a trainee who receives coaching for workout from the trainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaching systems represented by an online fitness menu presentation via the Internet have been developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-16738, for example).